The Miracle Before Christmas
by Teliko. x3
Summary: There's a new addition to the Mulder family and she's just in time for Christmas.


**The Miracle Before Christmas**

**Rating: It's fine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Summary: There's a new addition to the Mulder family and she's just in time for Christmas.**

**A/N: This is for The Nursery Files Christmas Challenge. It includes Mulder, Scully, William, and his new big sister, Allison. I know it probably sucks, but I tried. LOL. I'm sorry I haven't been around much with stories or reviews lately. I've been super busy. Hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I re-read it before I posted. I promise.**

* * *

It was snowing outside. From across the room, lying in her queen sized bed, she could see the flakes collecting in the branches of the trees. It was her first time ever seeing snow and she smiled. Where she was from, the closest thing to snow was the frost that covered the grass in the mornings. She could remember those days perfectly, where she'd walk out into the frost covered grass and pretend it was a blanket of thick, white snow, but she chose not to. She had a new life now, a better one, where the frost covered grass was actually a blanket of white snow. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice coming from outside her bedroom.

"Allison! Look what mommy got me!" The six year old boy flung the door open and ran into his older sister's room without warning. He was wearing a tan jacket and jeans that pooled around his red toe-sock clad feet. His dark hair was a mess and his bright eyes were filled with excitement. She recognized the movie William was holding up and smiled.

"'And on a dark cold night, under full moonlight, he flies into the fog like a vulture in the sky!'"

"'And they call him, Sandy... Clawssss!'," William finished for her, jumping up and down as she quoted his favorite scene from the movie. "Can we watch it? Please, please, please?"

"Oh, alright." William grabbed her hand and pulled her from the bed, laughing as she caught her balance and scooped him up into her arms effortlessly. Though the two had been introduced only months ago, the bond between them was unbreakable.

She carried him downstairs and into the living room, where he wiggled out from her grasp and ran to the television. Against the entertainment center where the television and stereo sat, was the stockings. Allison couldn't help but look at them every time she came into the living room. Her stocking was black with white fur around the top edge. Her name was decorated red and in fancy cursive script. William's was next to hers, a bright green stocking and black fur. His name was in assorted colors and handwritings. She giggled every time she saw the poorly drawn alien in the middle of the stocking.

The movie began playing and they sat down right in front of the television. That's when their mother came out from the kitchen to see the two sitting only inches away from the television screen.

"You two are going to hurt your eyes if you keep sitting that close."

"That's why they make glasses, mom," Allison called out, causing William to laugh. She picked her brother up from the floor and carried him to the couch.

"You two are silly," their mother commented, smiling and shaking her head as she went back into the kitchen.

Halfway through the movie, Allison got up from the couch and assured her brother she'd be back to watch the end of the movie with him. She walked into the kitchen where Scully was washing dishes and watching the snow fall from the kitchen window.

"Need some help," she asked her mother.

"Always." Scully handed the washed dishes to Allison, who grabbed a towel and began drying them.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow after we open presents, some of your father and I's old friends are coming with their family. My mother may be visiting, too."

"Grandma," Allison asked with a grin. "I have a grandma?"

Later that night, after dinner, everyone had went to sleep early. William was the first one in bed even though he was too anxious to sleep. Allison was lying in her bed, her radio playing soft music. She had bundled herself up in a hoodie and sweatpants. Her long, dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun that rested against her pillow. As hard as she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She stayed awake for what seemed like hours until there was a soft knock at her door.

By the time she propped herself up on her elbows, William had already came through the door and shut it softly.

"Ali, I can't sleep."

"Neither can I, buddy." He crawled onto the bed with his sister and she lifted the covers so he could snuggle next to her. The rope-light above her bed casted a green glow and made her laugh. "My little alien," she whispered and kissed his forehead. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I'm excited," he whispered back.

"Well if we don't go to sleep, Santa will know we're awake and he'll fly right over us!"

"Really," William asked, trying to fight off a yawn.

"Really." And a few seconds of playing with his hair, he was out like a light. His head fit perfectly in the crook of her neck and she smiled. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a very eventful day and she needed all the rest she could get.

--

The morning came quickly. It felt as if she had only slept a few hours. William was bending over her, shaking her shoulder and smiling brightly in her face.

"Santa passed, Ali! All the presents are downstairs!" She moaned softly and turned to look at her alarm clock. Five-thirty in the morning and this kid was wide awake. "Come on! Wake up!"

"I'm trying, Will. Give me a second," she said in a sleepy voice, trying her best to crawl out from her warm bed. He stood back and watched patiently, but once her feet were planted firmly on the ground, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out into the hallway.

"Look!" They stopped just short of the rail that edged the upstairs hallway. She leaned over the rail to see their large tree was lit up and dozens of wrapped presents sitting underneath it. "Come on," he whispered softly, grabbing her hand and pulling her downstairs. Her dark hair flew back and forth as she tried to keep her balance. She stumbled onto the living room floor and William ran for the tree.

"Don't you want to wait for mom and dad to wake up first?"

"If we make enough noise, they'll wake up."

Allison had her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked around. She knew her parents were used to waking up early, but not _this_ early. Though, the look on William's face would be apology enough when they came downstairs. He was very excited.

"Oh, William!! Look at all of these presents! I wish mom and dad would wake up so we could open them," she screamed at the top of her lungs and William fell against one of his presents, laughing. There was a moment of silence before they heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

Allison looked at her little brother and gave him a smile, letting him know that their parents were now awake. Their mother was the first one down the stairs, barefooted with baggy pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Their father was close behind her, in similar clothes. William ran from his place near his presents and into his parent's arms.

"Merry Christmas," he greeted them.

"Merry Christmas, baby." His mother ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek, then turned to Allison. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Thanks, mom," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Scully tightly and smiling. She turned to her father and smiled when she saw he had his arms open wide. "Any conspiracies about Santa, dad?"

"No. Your mother won't allow my 'shenanigans' on Christmas." Allison laughed and walked into her father's arms. "Merry Christmas, Ali."

"Merry Christmas, dad."

"Can we please open presents now," William asked impatiently from the tree.

Hours later, after all the presents were open, Scully had went into the kitchen to prepare the food. Monica, John, their kids, and her mother were coming shortly and she wanted everything to be perfect. Allison and William sat at the island, watching their mother put the finishing touches on the apple pie.

"I can't wait until Luke and Evan get here! I haven't seen them in a long time. We can play outside all day and make a huge snowman like last year! Ali! You can help us!"

"I don't know how to make a snowman," she confessed shyly, picking at the pie crust. Scully swatted her daughter's hand away from the pie and smiled.

"I'm sure William will be more than happy to teach you," her mother said, grabbing the can of whipped cream and placing small amounts of cream onto the pie. When she was satisfied with her desert, she looked up at her two kids. "Open up," she demanded, holding up the can of whipped cream to William's mouth. She pressed down on the nozzle of the can and a huge amount of light whipped cream went into William's tiny mouth. Allison laughed as her brother tried to lick it all from his face. "You're turn, sweets," she informed her daughter with a smile. "Open up." Allison complied and opened her mouth wide enough for her mother to feed her whipped cream.

"Yum."

"Knock, knock. Merry Christmas!" The voice was strangely unfamiliar to Allison, but everyone else in the room seemed to glow upon hearing the new guest.

"We come in peace." Another voice; everyone laughed at this voice.

William took off running for the door, but Scully stayed behind with Allison.

"Remember my friends? They're here." Allison nodded. "Come on," Scully encouraged. She led her daughter into the living room and they stopped when Monica and John Doggett came into view. "Monica, John... Merry Christmas," Scully greeted them and moved forward to hug Reyes. "It's been so long," she whispered. "Where's Luke and Evan?"

"Oh, they're getting the presents from the car." The woman looked up from her place and saw Allison. "Is that her?" Scully nodded to her friend. "Allison? Hi. I'm Monica." She moved forward to shake hands.

"Hi," Allison smiled. "Uh... Merry Christmas?"

"Thank you."

The front door opened again and a young boy walked in, presents piled high in his tiny arms.

"Heavy lifting, Evan. Be careful, man," Mulder called out from the stairs. "John! Monica! Merry Christmas!"

Another boy came through the door, almost as tall as Mulder. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes, something Allison noticed quickly. She had taken that this was Luke. Instead of presents, he was carrying something far more precious. Wrapped up in pink and white blankets was a baby, not more than a few months old, snuggled in with her was a furry pink alien, which the baby was holding on to tightly.

"Monica, she's beautiful," Scully whispered, bending down to get a better look at the sleeping infant. "What's her name?"

"Laura."

--

The day progressed and after everyone ate lunch, they broke off into their separate groups to talk. John and Mulder had seated themselves in front of the flat screen while Scully and Monica cleaned the kitchen with Laura sleeping peacefully in her carrier, a pink pacifier in her mouth. William and Evan had bundled up in their jackets and were outside, having a snowball fight.

Allison stood at the window, holding the curtains back and watching the two boys run around in the snow. What she would give to be that age again, where nothing else mattered except having fun.

"Your brother has pretty good aim." She jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind her and turned her head to see Luke standing beside her. "I'm Luke, by the way."

"Allison." She stuck out her hand and he grabbed it softly, shaking it slowly and smiling at her.

"So you're the girl my mom couldn't stop talking about on the way here." Allison swallowed hard and gave him a confused look. Why would his mom be talking about her? They barely knew each other. "From what Dana had told her, she said you were very pretty." She blushed. "Very pretty is an understatement."

"Thank you," she managed with a small laugh. The two went back to watching their siblings play in the snow covered yard. "So you must be off of school for the holidays, right?"

"Yeah. I get the whole month off for Christmas and New Years."

"An entire month? I only have two weeks," she pouted. He laughed and nodded.

"College is way different than high school."

"You're in college?" He nodded again. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," he answered. "And yourself?"

"I just turned eighteen three days ago."

"Happy belated birthday."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"It... looks like they want us to go out there with them," he pointed outside. Allison looked and sure enough, her brother was waving at her from outside, pleading for her to join him. "Shall we go?"

"We shall."

The snow was crisp and bright. Her first step outside made her smile. Luke was right next to her, zipping up his snow jacket and making sure his beanie was still on his head.

"Ali! We can make that snowman now!"

"But we're not done with our snowball fight," Evan protested, throwing a snowball at William. The younger boys laughed and began to make numerous snowballs, placing them in a pile. Allison's eyes grew big.

"How do they do that?"

"What? Make snowballs?" She nodded. "Like this." Luke bent down, scooped up a handful of snow, and packed it into a perfect ball, then handed it to her. "Easy." He smiled. "Go on. Throw it." She turned and flung the ball right at her brother, who she hit in the back of the head. She laughed as he stumbled and tripped over his snow boots. "Nice shot!"

"Allison and Luke are the enemy," Evan called out, gathering his snowballs and running for them at full speed.

"Run," Luke screamed, grabbing Allison's hand and running in the opposite direction. She laughed and held onto Luke for dear life as he pulled her through the snow. He stepped into a hollow patch of snow and could feel himself lose his balance.

"No," Allison screamed loudly, laughing as they both fell to the ground. His arms stayed wrapped around her waist, even after Evan and William began plowing them with snowballs.

Two snowmen and snow angels later, Allison had announced that it was time for the four of them to head back inside before they got sick. They were soaking wet from the snow and shivering by the time they made it inside the house.

--

"Another successful Christmas." Mulder and Scully walked into their bedroom, exhausted.

"You know, it was Ali's first Christmas with us," Scully commented as she pulled on her pajamas. "I wish we could've made it more special for her."

"I think she enjoyed herself today. I mean... I know William did."

"William enjoys any occasion where he can play in the snow and eat whipped cream all day."

Mulder laughed and grabbed the corner of their bed comforter. As he went to pull it back, a folded piece of paper fell onto the middle of the bed. He carefully picked it up and unfolded it, revealing a long letter in simple handwriting. The fragile letter shook in his large hands as he read it to himself. When his wife turned to crawl into their bed, she saw the expression on his face and then noticed the letter in his hands.

"What's that?"

"Read it," he whispered, getting into the bed with her and handing her the letter. Scully took the letter from her husband and read the first few words to herself, but licked her lips soon after she began reading and closed her eyes.

"_Mom and Dad, _

_This is my first Christmas with you and William. I can not thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You've given me the life I never had. You gave me another chance. I think about how lucky I am every day to have such a loving family. I know I don't say it often or show it sometimes, but I truly love you guys. I would be absoutely no where without you. I'm going to strive to be the best daughter and big sister I can be. Thank you for turning my life around and showing me what a real family is._

_Allison"_

Scully folded the letter back up and pressed it against her chest. She looked at her husband, who smiled and got out from the bed. He held his hand out for her and she took it without a thought. He gently pulled her from the bed and led her down the hallway, to their daughter's room. Without knocking, he slowly opened the door to reveal their sleeping children. William, in his new pajamas, was snuggled up against his sister. His tiny head fit perfectly beneath her chin. Allison had her arm wrapped around her brother, her hand resting on his tiny arm. The bed sheets started at their waists and ended at their ankles, exposing their different sized feet, which were tangled together.

Mulder walked in and straightened out the sheets so they'd stay warm through the night. His wife followed him and turned off the lamp on Allison's nightstand. They both pressed kisses to William's forehead, and then to Allison's.

"This right here, this is what I live for," Mulder whispered, looking down at his two children.

"Merry Christmas, Mulder," Scully whispered. He turned his head and smiled, then reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tipped her head back with his thumb on her chin and pressed a sweet, soft kiss to her lips.

Allison slowly opened her eyes just in time to see her mother kiss her father back.

"Merry Christmas, Scully."

* * *

**A/N: Well? How was it? I had to include a bunch of things, but I forgot what they all are. LOL. Review and let me know! And if I don't post or update in time for Christmas, then... I wish you guys a Merry Christmas! :D**


End file.
